Darth Kabal
Darth Kabal was a Sith Lord and later leader of the Sith Covenant. He would become most famous as the ruler of the Sith Enclave. Biography Darth Kabal was the first apprentice of Darth Obscurus. He didn't remember a time before his apprenticeship. Despite his harsh training, he was loyal to the Covenant. Little was known about Darth Kabal. He was a human, and answered to the names of Ashir Varan (his businessman alias) and Asher Targul (a trader alias). In 17 ABY, he replaced Darth Obscurus as Dark Lord of the Sith. Shortly after, he began setting in motion events that would eventually lead to the creation of the Sith Enclave. Using the alias of Ashir Varan, he assembled a military force and recruited capable officers, but the target of the build-up remained unknown. Then, war between the Sith Empire and the New Republic broke out. In the aftermath of the war, Kabal - still under the name Varan - activated his forces and launched a full-scale assault on the battered remnants of the Sith Empire. When the dust settled, he had founded the Sith Enclave, a stronghold of the Covenant in the midst of Sith space. During the campaign, he left for Isen to consult the spirit of Seren Teancum Mordavo. When he returned, he brought with him not only new powers, but also the "re-animated" spirits of Aerianna Shun and Sira Ves, both of which would become powerful assets to the Sith Enclave after inhabiting clone bodies. Now once again Darth Kabal, he ruled the Enclave. He brought many of the resources of the Sith Covenant into the Enclave, but kept the two organizations separate, providing for the possibility of the destruction of the Enclave, and ensuring that should that happen, the Covenant would survive relatively unscathed. He led the Assault on Sabii, capturing several Jedi, in mid-18 ABY, and fought Ember Rekali on Typhon 7 and aboard the Crone. Shortly after, he engineered the resurrection of Darth Obscurus. By silent agreement, the resurrected Darth Obscurus took over the Covenant once more, and left the Enclave in the hands of Kabal. Arcanix With the aid of Sith'ari Centrality traitor Bos Ten Kam, he, Darth Obscurus, Darth Vheil, Dran Amon and Shandra Selmur ventured to Arcanix where they took part in the final battle. After dropping to the surface, they dispatched a group of cultists before proceeding into the temple. Once inside, Kabal and Vheil ran into Feak Motal and his Central Command Operatives as well as a large group of Schrai and cultists. After ordering Vheil to aid the CCOs, he assisted Motal in fighting off Schrai attacks. While doing so, he had a short conversation with Sivter, before a bombing run by Centrality forces destroyed the Schrai drone Sivter spoke through. He then spirited Motal away to safety, before bringing down the surrounding rock onto the attacking Schrai. He then came to the aid of Darth Anansis and Velok, aiding Velok in fighting and defeating Seren Teancum Mordavo, whom he had met previously. After the fight, Velok told Kabal the truth about himself; a truth Kabal decided to keep to himself for later use. He then aided Velok and Anansis in fighting off relentless Schrai attacks. Information & Statistics Darth Kabal never revealed the full extent of his powers to anyone, and only Kabal himself and his master knew. From what he revealed, it can be discerned that he was a master of the lightsaber, and mastered at least five forms, although he was proficient in all. He knew many Force techniques, including some learned from Darth Martal, and was a powerful Sith Sorcerer. Lightsaber Combat *Form I: Shii-Cho - Proficient *Form II: Makashi - Master *Form III: Soresu - Master *Form IV: Ataru - Master *Form V: Shien / Djem So - Master *Form VI: Niman - Proficient *Form VII: Juyo / Vaapad - Master *Tràkata - Proficient Known Force Powers Darth Kabal was known to master of many Force powers, including Cloud Intentions, Dark Side Web, Force Blast, Force Choke, Force Cloak, Force Concealment, Force Grip, and Force Lightning. In addition, he could conjure tendrils of pure darkness. He also knew a dark-side version of Spirit Exorcism, learned from the spirit of Seren Teancum Mordavo, in which the possessing spirit was drawn into his own body. Far less radical than Spirit Absorption, this merely placed the spirit in constant opposition to his own. Category:CharactersCategory:DarksidersCategory:Sith CovenantCategory:Sith EnclaveCategory:Sith EmpireCategory:Characters of JagtaiCategory:Notable CharactersCategory:Sith Enclave CharactersCategory:Humans